Taking advantage
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany gets pregnant, for real! Santana isn't happy.
1. Peeing on a stick

"You got here fast!" Brittany proudly stated as she opened the door  
"Well you said it was important," Santana replied with a shrug. Of course she tried to play it cool, despite the fact after Brittany hung up she had run 5 blocks in the rain because Brittany needed her. Santana walked in and followed Brittany up the stairs to her room. Brittany happily jumped onto the bed and gestured for Santana to sit beside her, she did.  
"So. What's up Britt?"  
"Well..remember you explained to me how babies are really made after that one time in Glee club?" Santana nodded, "Well, I think I am this time." Santana didn't know what to think, or feel. Brittany could have been wrong..again, or the girl she loves may have been knocked up by a teenage cripple.  
"Okay...have you done a pregnancy test yet?"  
"No, that's why I called you. I was going to read the instructions but..it had too many words and since you know everything...well, here you are!" Brittany said with a proud smile. Santana was puzzled, yes she was glad Brittany had called but how could she be so calm? Santana couldn't help but think of her young, naive Brittany, having her life ruined by this, she didn't seem to understand how serious this was or how it would drastically change her life.  
But Santana decided to stay calm, there was plenty of time to freak out later. Now wasn't the time for worrying she kept telling herself. Of course that didn't do much good. She was worried. "Okay," Santana got up from the bed, pulled Brittany with her and began leading her to the bathroom.  
"Are we taking a shower?" Brittany asked in a confused tone.  
"Wha-, No. No Britt, where's have the test?"  
"It's in my bag," Santana gently pushed Brittany into the bathroom then turned to run for Brittany's bag. Quickly emptying the whole bags content onto the bed before grabbing the 'clear blue' and rushing back to the bathroom.  
"Pull your pants down," She demanded, Brittany was confused. She has never done a pregnancy test before but did as she was told. Santana ripped opened the box and force the test into Brittany's hand.  
"Pee on the stick Britt"  
"..You want me to pee on this?..."  
"Yes."  
"Oh.." Brittany simply replied. Brittany stood looking blankly at Santana.  
"Well..."  
"Oh what, now?" Santana sighed, she was getting frustrated now. She just wanted, no.._needed_ to know, was her best friend/secret love going to become another teenage mum?  
Brittany sat down and began to pee. If you asked Santana she would have said it was the longest pee in the history of...ever. In that time she began to think. Maybe Brittany being pregnant wouldn't be so bad. A little Brittany sounds...perfect. She also felt guilty, because the first thing she thought was that maybe Artie wouldn't stick around and leave a pregnant Brittany. Then she could come running like a knight in shining armour and whisk Brittany and their baby away to live happily ever after. But then it hit her, How could she be thinking..._hoping_, that her best friends baby daddy would leave her? She thought she was a terrible best friend. But right now Brittany needed somebody, and she was there...not Artie or any of the other stupid boys. She had called _her_, not him. But before she got too big headed, she needed to check. To know for sure  
"Did you..call Artie?"  
"No" Brittany said whilst peeing "Why, do you think I should have?"  
"NO." Santana replied a little too quickly "I mean, it's probably nothing right?" Brittany nodded happily then stood up pulling her trousers with her, and handed the device to Santana with a shy smile.


	2. Dropping bombs

Santana felt her world crumble around her, and worst of all, she pictured Brittany's life fall apart. It was crazy, these 2 little lines would change her blonde's life. How could she look in the eyes of the happy blonde in front of her and tell her in 9 months there would be a smaller version of her in the world. Although a small version of Brittany sounded like a damn good thing to Santana, it wasn't.

"Britt-Britt I-" Santana was lost for words, But she managed to force out "I'm.. I'm sorry..Britt, you are."

Brittany's face changed, it was eerie calm, and blank. Santana knew that now wouldn't be a good time for a lecture but she couldn't help it.

"Why didn't you use protection Britt?" Santana asked sadly.

"We did."

"Uhm, no sweetie, if you had then..then you wouldn't be pregnant."

"But Artie said because he was in a wheelchair, we didn't need too." Brittany was most definitely confused now.

"ARTIE SAID WHAT?" Santana was angry..she was so angry that there were flames. Flames. Out of her ears, she was so angry, flames came out of her ears. But she had a good reason to be! How dare he think he can use her like that? Leading her to believe that because he was paralyzed they could have sex without protection, for his own selfish needs. He took his fault, and used it against Brittany's. He was paralyzed and Brittany..well when it came to things like that, she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box. He knew that and he took advantage of her.

"I can't believe he told you that! He's a lying bastard!"

"Santana calm down."

"NO! Brittany you don't get this at all do you! He lied to you, and now you're pregnant!"

" I know Santana. You think I don't get this, but I do. I know exactly what's going to happen okay? I do." Brittany half yelled at her.

"You don't have to…you know..keep it." Santana said quietly. Brittany would never agree to that, but she had to try.

"When it's inside my belly, I think it'd be pretty hard to lose Santana." Brittany said happily back, truly believing she was right.

"No, Britt..I don't mean you could lose it, I mean.." Santana sighed, "I mean you could have an abortion."

"No." she simply said. "Santana, this is _my_ baby. It was _my_ fault, so I'm going to look after it."

"Britt," Santana reached for Brittany's hand and couldn't help but smile but Brittany happily held it out, "It wasn't your fault. Don't say that. You don't need to do this alone." She said with a smile

"You're right, I won't be alone. I'll have Artie…" Okay, that wasn't quite was Santana was hoping for, she was obviously talking about herself, but Brittany couldn't see that, so she just let her continue "I'll have Artie, and we'll be a family. Right?"

Santana sighed, looked down and her hand that held Brittany's and smiled. "Yeah Britt, you will." Now wouldn't be a good time to drop another bomb on the blonde. _I know you're pregnant and all, but I really love you and I think you should ditch wheels so we can run away together and have this baby._ No, now wasn't the time for that. However, now was a good time to kick wheel's ass.


End file.
